


in 100 different lifetimes

by maybeaslytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Braime - Freeform, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, mostly will consist of puppy dog Jaime following around his Brinny, various AUs for braime, well a lot of Alternate Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: various AUs in which Jaime and Brienne find each other. Chapter 1 sets-up the context in which I'm compiling these stories, but after that it will just be one-shots across various AUs.





	1. before the battle

Brienne was watching the fire, lost in her thoughts. She only noticed the room had cleared when the door was pulled shut, leaving only her and Jaime still there. 

There was an odd flutter in her chest and Brienne cleared her throat, “I suppose it’s getting late, I should probably go start preparing...” she trailed off. It was odd, she thought, realizing the fluttering was nerves. Not for the approaching battle, but for Jaime. She never had been before, perhaps it was because he had just knighted her knowing how much it meant to her. 

She stood up awkwardly, very aware of the close proximity between her and Jaime amidst all the other empty chairs. Jaime stood with her. “Maybe you’re right, but- wait,” his voice had a tremor to it, like he felt the same fluttering. His hand was feather light against her arm as he reached out to pause her movement. 

Brienne looked back at him, a hundred words she wanted to say on her tongue, but none came out. Luckily, he could read it all in her eyes. 

“You have such an unfair advantage in battles, Ser Brienne,” he started, lost in her gaze, “your eyes... they’re quite distracting. Beautiful, really. You-you’re beautiful.” 

It wasn’t “Brienne the Beauty.” He had called her beautfiul, called her "Ser Brienne," in such a genuine, raw voice that brought her back to Harrenhal. 

“Jaime...” she couldn’t find the words yet again. She wanted him. Gods, had she always wanted him. But a battle, a completely hopeless battle was looming over their heads and she couldn’t have him now only to possibly loose him in the night. 

His hand came up to her cheek, stroking it softly, before returning to her arm, where it slid down to clasp her hand. “I came to Winterfell for you. I want to do the right thing and fight for the living, but I only had the strength to do that because you showed that strength to me. If we die tonight, I wanted to spend my last hours with you, the most honorable woman and most honorable knight in the seven kingdoms.” She thought there were tears in his eyes, but she couldn’t be too sure, because her vision was blurred as well. 

As a tear slipped from his eye, Brienne wiped it away, her hand lingering tentatively at his cheek. Jaime knew the expression in her eyes. “I won’t ask anything of you. I know that now isn’t the time, and maybe you don’t have the same feelings that I do. But I love you.” 

The words hung in the air for a moment before Brienne closed the gap between them, leaning down to press her lips to Jaime’s in a chaste kiss. It was delicate and a mere moment long, but Brienne knew that if it was anything more, she wouldn’t be able to let go. So she broke away, instead tilting her head up to press a kiss into his forehead. “I love you, too,” she murmured into the rough skin. 

Jaime’s grip on her hand tightened. They remained there, silent and unmoving, long after the fire began to dwindle. Eventually, Jaime stepped back, to look into those eyes again.

Brienne gave him a sad smile, “At least we’re finally fighting on the same side.” 

“We are,” Jaime’s smile seemed to warm her again in the absence of the fire. “Look how far we’ve come. I think-“ he paused a moment, he’s voice thick with emotion, “I think we were always supposed to find each other. I don’t know if its the Old Gods or the New, or the lord of light, or whatever that brought us here, but if I had the choice, I would find you again in 100 different lifetimes, across 100 different worlds.” 

Brienne rested her hand atop his, mimicking the position in which hands are tied together during weddings, “from this day, until our last,” then she added, “and maybe even after that.” Jaime repeated the words back to her, though he kept his eyes on their hands instead of on her eyes, knowing they were as irresistible to him as their kiss had been. 

Maybe Jaime was right, maybe she’d see him in another life. But this had to be enough for now, and it was.


	2. lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is working the night shift at a hotel on a stormy night when Jaime walks in with Myrcella in tow.

Brienne had expected the night to pass quietly. Usually, when she took the night shift, the only calls she had to take were from guests who had required additional towels, or were unsure of their checkout time. Tonight, however, her evening became much more interesting as the door was thrown open, and two soaking wet figures came trodding in, water puddling on the floor with each footstep. 

The storm outside had been loud, but Brienne hadn’t thought it had gotten that bad. Until, of course, it came in with what looked to be a father and his daughter. Brienne smiled pleasantly at the pair, as was required of her, trying not to cringe at the mess she would have to clean up later. 

“Good evening,” Brienne started as they hesitated in the lobby. The pair looked unfamiliar, “Are you checking in?” 

The man walked to the counter, leading the little girl by the hand. She was only a fraction of his height, her eyes wide and green, and her blonde curls weighed down with the rain. 

“No, sorry,” the man spoke, “I live about a block away, but our power is out, and, well, I have to get some work done… which requires light, and wifi, and this one,” he patted the girl’s head, “refuses to sleep when it storms so…. would it be alright if we camped out here for a bit?” 

Brienne was hesitant; only the restaurant was open to non-guests but at this hour it was closed. She wondered why the man was even out at this hour, particularly with a young child. She glanced at her watch; 11:00 PM. 

She was ready to tell him sorry, but no, but he had a pleading look in his eyes, and the girl kept smiling up at Brienne, watching her curiously. Her eyes were puffy from crying, presumably from the loud storm, but she seemed content in the quiet, brightly-lit, hotel. 

“Alright, I suppose you can stay in the lobby until the storm passes.” Brienne sighed, “It’s the only place you can access the general wifi. It has a lower speed than the guest wifi, but it works.” 

“Thank you,” Jaime smiled, a sigh of relief relaxing his features, “Brienne,” he added, reading her name tag. “I’m Jaime. And this is my daughter, Myrcella.” 

“Hi!” Myrcella nearly yelled across the counter, waving happily. 

Jaime tried to lead Myrcella over to one of the oversized couches, already pulling his computer out of his bag, but she barely budged, still watching Brienne. 

“What are you doing?” She asked in a demanding voice. 

Jaime squatted down to his daughter’s height and placed a hand on her shoulder, “That’s not a polite way to ask about someone, is it?” He looked at Brienne with an apologetic look. 

Brienne just smiled back and addressed Myrcella, “I’m knitting.” She held up the scarf she had half completed for Myrcella to see over the counter. 

Myrcella freed herself of her father’s grasp and ran over, running a hand over the soft yarn, “Pretty.” 

“Thank you,” Brienne said. After a moment, Myrcella still hadn’t moved an inch, so Brienne resumed her knitting. Myrcella was mesmerized, watching Brienne smoothly and swiftly move the yarn between the two needles. 

Jaime had set his computer down on the couch and came over to get Myrcella, “Sweetheart, perhaps you’d like to sit with me for a bit?” 

Myrcella stepped back from the counter, but then paused, “Can you show me how to knit?” 

Jaime met Brienne’s eyes, “I’m sorry, she’s a curious child.” He looked at Myrcella, “Maybe I can teach you later.” 

“You don’t know how to knit, Dad,” Myrcella said, rolling her eyes. Brienne had to stifle a laugh at her childish mannerisms. 

“I really wouldn’t mind teaching her a bit,” Brienne shrugged, wondering why she was so eager to offer. She always liked kids, but she never really interacted with them if she didn’t need to. Of course, they also usually avoided her; she towered over them, over everybody. 

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Jaime answered, taken by surprise. 

Brienne nodded and waved over Myrcella, “Come around here, I think I have some extra yarn and knitting needles you can use.” 

Jaime stepped away from the counter slowly, astonished that Myrcella had taken so quickly to this woman; usually she was friendly with other kids, but around adults she could be down-right shy. “I’ll just be over here then,” Jaime pointed to the couch and his computer a few feet away, “Let me know if she gets to be too much.” 

Brienne nodded at him, smiling, and sat down. Myrcella scooted the other chair closer to Brienne and climbed up on it, nearly bouncing in her seat. “Do you really think I can learn? I’m only 7.” 

“Of course,” Brienne said simply. “I learned to knit when I was your age. Of course, I hadn’t really meant to start. You see, when I was little my father read me a story about knights and dragons, and one day I decided that I wanted to be a knight.” 

“But usually knights are boys,” Myrcella corrected her. 

“Not always,” Brienne countered, “Why can’t a girl be a knight? Why couldn't a girl swing a sword just as well as a boy can?” Myrcella had no response, so Brienne continued, “Unfortunately I couldn’t spell very well, and when I wrote my letter to Santa that year, I meant to write ‘knight’ but instead I wrote ‘knit’ and that Christmas I got a bunch of yarn and knitting needles in my stocking!” Myrcella giggled at the story, and Jaime couldn’t help but be drawn into the interaction as well, his computer still unopened. 

He watched as Brienne guided Myrcella’s little fingers, wrapping the yarn around one needle, then the other. He thought that at one point either Myrcella or Brienne would lose their patience with the other, but Myrcella was determined, and Brienne was kind, happy to explain and fix any mistakes Myrcella made. 

A few times, Brienne looked over at Jaime, and each time, he would turn back to his now open computer to try to start working again. It took him so long to focus that, before long, Myrcella came running over to him, proudly holding up a very small knitted rectangle. “Look, Dad! It’ll be the perfect scarf for Beary!” 

Jaime picked up Myrcella, sat her on his lap, and looked admiringly at the little scarf. “That’s amazing! Did you thank Brienne for teaching you?” 

Myrcella nodded, but she hopped down and ran back over to her new friend. Brienne was already in front of the counter, and knelt down to Myrcella’s height when the girl tumbled into her, pulling her into a little hug. 

“Thanks, Brienne!” Myrcella’s voice was cheerful and bright, a stark contrast to the gloomy weather outside. 

Brienne smiled, “Of course! You’ll be a pro in no time!” 

Myrcella’s eyes lit up, “You mean you’ll keep teaching me?” 

Brienne hesitated and looked up at Jaime, whose eyes were also alight. She looked back at Myrcella, “I think we can arrange that.” 

…

A few hours later, the storm was beginning to clear and Myrcella was fast asleep on the couch, Jaime’s coat acting as her blanket. 

Jaime was leaning against the counter, waiting to resume his conversation with Brienne, which was interrupted by a call by some guest who had locked themselves out of their room. After making a second call to maintenance, Brienne looked back at Jaime, “Where were we?” 

He didn’t know where he was. He was lost in her eyes. He closed his, and shook his head slightly to clear it, “I think you were about to tell me about your lifelong dream to become a knight.” 

Brienne laughed. It was loud and it was music to Jaime’s ears. “Oh, right. Well, I’ve always been interested in medieval history. I even wanted to learn how to fence for a while, but unfortunately I never got the chance. I suppose knitting was the more practical option, anyways.” 

“I can teach you to fence,” Jaime said abruptly. “I was in fact the captain of my fencing club in college.” 

Brienne laughed again and shook her head, unsure if he was serious or not. 

Jaime continued, “No, really, I could.” 

“And why would you?” 

“Because you made my daughter’s night tonight, teaching her how to knit. She doesn’t have a mom to teach her things like that, and I know she misses that sometimes. And maybe if you do keep teaching her like she wanted, I can teach you to fence and we’ll call it even.” 

“Where? When?” Was she really doing this? Did this mean something? Did he want to spend time with her? Brienne was never able to talk to guys like this. But Jaime… it was so natural. 

“I own the Fitness Center in town, and usually Myrcella stays in the daycare there after school. Maybe you could meet us there one day? There’s a nice lounge in the office space where you can teach Myrcella, and then we can use one of the courts to fence.” 

Jaime smirked as Brienne raised her eyebrows, surprised that he already had it all planned out. “What do you say?” 

Brienne looked between the sleeping Myrcella and Jaime, a broad smile across his face. Brienne shrugged, laughing for what felt like the millionth time that night, “Why not?” While not quite the quiet evening she was expecting, she looked forward to what this night had brought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept may have been a little far-fetched but I just had the idea and wanted to run with it. Not all of these will be modern AUs, so be prepared for a bunch of completely different one-shots to come.


	3. sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is wearing a sweater. Sansa quickly realizes that it is not Brienne's sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea I just had to run with, though it's quite different from the last one!

“Hi loves, sorry I’m late,” Brienne apologized as she sat down in her usual seat at the table. 

Sansa waved a hand, “No worries, Margaery already ordered your latte so she’ll be out in a moment.” 

Brienne sighed, “Gods bless Margaery, I’m desperate for some caffeine.” 

“Late night?” Sansa quirked an eyebrow. 

Brienne shook her head, “Early morning. I needed to stop by the office before coming here; Mark wanted me to review some of the edits they made for next month’s issue.” 

Unsatisfied, Sansa examined Brienne carefully, squinting at her. “That’s not your sweater,” she said once it dawned on her. 

Brienne looked down, realizing the choice she had unknowingly made that morning. “Oh, uh, no I suppose it’s not. But how would you know that?” It was simple enough; just a standard red sweater. 

“Please,” Sansa scoffed, “I helped you pick out basically everything in your wardrobe and we only ever bought cool toned sweaters and blouses because I told you they would bring out the blue in your eyes.” She took a sip of her coffee, still eyeing Brienne, “So is it Jaime’s sweater, then?” 

Brienne could feel the blush creep onto her face, “Well, yes, but it’s not what you think; he was over for movie night, you know, like he is every Thursday, and the idiot spilled wine on his sweater so he took it off and I threw it in the wash. Once it was dry I set it out so I would bring it to him. But, then this morning was so crazy I must have accidentally thrown it on.” 

“Accidentally,” Sansa repeated, unconvinced, as Margaery walked over, placing a latte in front of Brienne. 

“Hey, Bri,” she greeted with a smile, “Did Jaime come with you or is he meeting us here?” 

Brienne groaned- while she was glad that Jaime easily transitioned from work friend to real friend and found himself invited to Saturday morning coffee with her other friends, she was also very frustrated, as it gave Margaery and Sansa endless opportunities to analyze his behavior with Brienne. They were convinced the two were in love. 

As Sansa relayed the story to a grinning Margaery, Brienne kept her face in her hands. At one point, Margaery wiggled her eyebrows and stated, “Sounds to me like he just wanted a reason to take his shirt off at your place.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, then groaned again as she heard his voice call out from behind them,. “Hey, Brinny, Sansa, Margaery!” 

Jaime took the vacant spot beside Brienne and Margaery looked knowingly at her. She and Sansa always loved to draw attention to the fact that he used a nickname with Brienne but never with the two of them. 

“What did I miss?” Jaime asked, taking a sip of Brienne’s latte as he always did. 

“Oh, nothing really,” Sansa answered casually, though she grinned at Margaery, “We were just talking fashion. Do you like Brienne’s new sweater?” 

Jaime nearly choked on the coffee as he realized Brienne was wearing his sweater, and looking better than he ever had in it. He had to draw his eyes away from her neck, and the way her blonde hair only gently brushed the top of the red fabric. He looked at the identical smirks watching him and knew that they knew it was his sweater. He decided to play innocent, and put on a sweet smile, “Looks good on you, Brinny, where did you find it?” 

Sansa ad Margaery had also badgered him enough that he was aware they thought there was something between him and Brienne. Of course there was; at least on his part. On her part, he wasn’t so sure. But he lived for the blushes he was able to elicit whenever he said something even remotely flirtatious. 

He watched that same blush grow in response. Brienne opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again, choosing instead to take a sip of coffee. Instead of pushing things in front of the others, Jaime decided to bide his time and change the topic. For which Brienne was very grateful. 

…

Mere minutes after Brienne was back in her apartment, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Jaime. “Hi.” she said, puzzled, “Did I leave something at the coffee shop?” 

“No,” he answered, stepping around her and into the apartment. 

She closed the door and looked at him expectantly. “So, what’s up?” 

“You have my sweater. I want it back.” 

Brienne blushed, “Of course I’ll get it back to you. Sorry, I was in a rush this morning and threw it on by mistake. I’ll rewash it and give it to you at work on Monday.” 

“No.” Jaime said, stepping closer to her. One of his hands brushed the sleeve, at her wrist. He pulled the fabric slightly, urging her to step closer. 

“No?” She asked in a whisper. She was closer, only inches from him. 

Jaime shook his head, “I need it back right now.” 

“I- “ Brienne started, but was cut off by Jaime’s lips on hers. After a moment, frozen in shock, Brienne returned the kiss with equal ferocity, and the two stumbled backwards towards the couch, not parting for longer than a breath. 

The sweater did in fact come off shortly after that, but Jaime seemed to have very little interest in it once it was no longer on Brienne. 

That night, as they curled up together on the couch, for an impromptu movie night, Jaime kissed her cheek and chuckled, “I might need to start leaving my sweater here more often.” 

Brienne looked up at him, lifting her head off of his shoulder. “Why’s that?” 

Jaime leaned in towards her ear and whispered, “I quite like asking for it back.” He felt the vibration of her laughter in his chest as she leaned back against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I have some interesting ideas I'm planning for this compilation, so more to come soon!


	4. defense against the dark arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS A HARRY POTTER AU  
> Brienne is an Auror and staying at Hogwarts to work with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Jaime Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU was the reason I wanted to make this one-shot series. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it!!

Brienne had kept mostly to herself throughout dinner, just as her cousin seemed to. Severus did not seem keen on talking much, and she was perfectly fine with that. While they had always been close, or rather as close as either of them seemed to let anyone get, they both enjoyed their solitude. 

Unfortunately, Brienne’s solitude was short-lived, as every eye in the Great Hall turned to her at Dumbledore’s announcement. 

“Now, I would like to introduce Brienne Tarth; she will be staying with us here at Hogwarts for the next month to aid in Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. She is an auror in the Investigation Department at the Ministry. I trust you will listen to her and heed any advice she might give you during these troubling times.” Dumbledore smiled at her, then sat back down, continuing to dine on the lemon pastries in front of him. 

Well, that was part of the truth at least- while Brienne was an auror, she was more here for her own protection; being a Muggle-Born who was currently investigating high profile death eaters was unfortunately becoming more and more dangerous and her boss had wanted to protect her for the time being. Of course, Dumbledore quickly got word of this and suggested that she stay at Hogwarts, though she was unsure what his motivations were. 

“Sev,” she turned towards her cousin, earning a glare at the nickname, “who’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor now? I hear the job changes hands every year.” 

Severus gave a half groan and gestured towards someone at the opposite end of the table, “Jaime Lannister.” 

Brienne leaned over slightly to get a look at him, and she was immediately taken aback with his looks. The man had slightly unkempt hair, and a small beard, his teaching robes open to reveal a deep maroon sweater underneath. “Did he attend Hogwarts?” She and Severus were 10 years apart, and she guessed the two were closer in age. 

Nodding, Severus answered, “He was a few years younger than me and he probably graduated around the time you started. Gryffindor, decent at Defense Against the Dark Arts, wicked at Quidditch.” 

Brienne narrowed her eyes, his description sounded a lot like that James Potter she’d heard of from Snape. She was weary of most Gryffindors. Though, to be fair, she was weary of most people. It was strange for a Hufflepuff, but Brienne supposed she was always the outlier for her house. “What's he like? Is working with him going to be miserable?” 

Snape shrugged, “He’s not like the Marauders were, if that’s what you’re asking. While he has an inflated ego, he’s pretty harmless. He had a lot of issues with his twin sister during their time here, she was a Slytherin. I knew her and I can understand. So he doesn’t really like to make much trouble, he's just a bit annoying.” 

Brienne was curious to see how this would go, “I’m sure I’ll be able to handle him, then.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. In their family, somehow Brienne was better known for her cutting remarks than he was, “Of that I have no doubt.” 

After the Welcoming Feast, as everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Brienne walked over to Jaime. 

“Professor Lannister,” she called. He turned to look at her and she continued, “I just wanted to check in with you regarding your lessons. I was thinking I’d just observe the first few to see what the curriculum is like.” 

“You can just call me Jaime, you know, no need to be so formal.” He laughed, “I can see the family resemblance with you and Snape; formality,” his eyes drifted over her body, “height.” Brienne glared at him, ready to say something cutting, when he added, “Demeanor.” 

Brienne sighed, “Professor Lannister-“ 

“I’m only joking,” Jaime said, his smile friendly, “You can observe the first few lessons. My first class this week is the 6th years at 9 AM tomororw. I’m sure you’ll find I’m quite a capable teacher.” 

Brienne smiled sweetly, “I guess we’ll see. Good day, Professor Lannister.” With that, she turned back and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Jaime starting after her, and Dumbledore looking between the two, a twinkle in his eye. 

…

Brienne arrived 15 minutes prior to the class starting. Jaime wasn’t there, but one of the students was. 

“Oh, hello,” Brienne said to the student. 

The girl’s head snapped up. She had been writing furiously in a notebook. Once she saw Brienne though, she smiled, “Auror Tarth!” She greeted her enthusiastically, “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Hermione Granger. I’ve been following your work for quite some time- you’re record is astounding!” 

Brienne blushed, unused to compliments. “Thank you. But really, you’ve made quite the impression yourself. Last year at the ministry…” Hermione cast her eyes down, ashamed at the ill-thought out plan that brought them there. Brienne added, “I mean, it may not have been the best decision, but you fought off a number of death eaters, including stunning Dolohov yourself.”

Hermione was surprised, “I didn’t know that was public information.” 

“It’s not, but I am in the Investigation Department.” 

“Oh, right,” Hermione shook her head, “Of course. Speaking of though,” there was something about Brienne that made Hermione trust her, “you’re not really here just to teach us, are you? I mean, the Ministry wouldn’t just give up their lead investigator, would they?” 

The girl was perceptive. Brienne supposed she really did deserve the title The Brightest Witch of Her Age. Brienne answered, “Given the current climate and my… blood status… surely you’d be able to understand why they put me here for the time being.” Hermione’s eyes widened, and she nodded solemnly. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to make the most of my time here,” Brienne assured both Hermione and herself. “How is Professor Lannister as a defense teacher? Are his classes useful?” 

“He’s the best teacher we’ve had since Lupin,” Hermione answered, “Though I suppose that’s not saying much, considering the two since were a death eater and Umbridge.” 

Brienne groaned, remembering the way Umbridge despised her. “What a dreadful woman.” 

Hermione smirked, “I’m sure the centaurs are treating her quite well.” Brienne had heard that Umbridge was captured in the forbidden forest, though the how she got there was unclear. She should’ve known that Hermione Granger was behind it. 

As the rest of the class filtered in, Brienne waited for Jaime to enter the room. 

Hermione noticed her glance at his office door. “He’s usually the last one in.” Brienne rolled her eyes and decided to take a seat at the far back of the classroom, where she could observe everything that would occur. 

As she sat down, she saw Harry Potter walk in and take a seat next to Hermione. He looked so much younger in person. Brienne feared for the Boy Who Lived, and what he would be facing soon enough. She only hoped that Jaime Lannister was preparing him well. 

… 

Throughout her weeks observing him, Brienne begrudgingly agreed that Jaime was a good professor, though she wished he was less arrogant. As the classes went by, Brienne started sitting at his desk while he stood lecturing, or when he was walking around the classroom, helping students as they practiced spells. Occasionally she would chime in, and more often then not, it led to a debate between the two. 

During one particular 6th year class, they were working on nonverbal spells, particularly shield charms. They were partnered off, so one person would verbally attempt to disarm, while the other person would try to nonverbally block the spell. 

At one point, Brienne suggested to Jaime, “Perhaps they should be countering with a nonverbal disarming charm themselves. It is, after all, much easier to cast defensive spells than offensive spells, and practically, it will be more useful to attack nonverbally than defend nonverbally. That way you can catch your opponent off guard.” 

“Well, yes, eventually they will be learning that. But first they need to master defensive spells nonverbally.” Jaime said. 

Brienne’s voice raised slightly, “We don’t really have time for eventually. They need to be learning as much as possible now. Most everyone is at least competent in defensive spells. So have them keep going; one person starts the attack verbally, the other counters with a disarming charm nonverbally, then it’s countered with a defensive spell nonverbally. They can keep practicing that while moving on.” 

Jaime knew she was right, but was reluctant to admit it. “Alright,” he agreed after an annoyed glare. 

He told the class their new task. Once he finished, Hermione raised her hand and asked, “Could you and Auror Tarth give us a demonstration? It would be helpful to see a nonverbal duel in practice.” Hermione grinned at Brienne. She knew Brienne would enjoy a fight with Jaime. 

Jaime raised an eyebrow, looking at Brienne, “What do you say, think you can handle it?” 

At Brienne’s answering glare, the class moved back, giving them space to duel. Within seconds, the duel began, Brienne sending a stunning charm at Jaime. 

Jaime deflected it at the last moment, laughing, “Don’t think you can catch me off guard, Tarth.” He sent a spell back at her. She shielded it, instantly retaliating with a Nebulus Charm, which created a fog between the two, making it impossible for Jaime to see where she was. Brienne silently moved to the right, and cast a disarming charm, which hit Jaime. She caught his wand and vanished the fog. 

“Catch your opponent off guard,” she told the class, “You don’t always need to start with an offensive spell. Creating a diversion is a good way to-“ Suddenly, Brienne started uncontrollably laughing. 

With her distracted, Jaime took his wand back from her hand and continued, “Wandless magic also can catch your opponent off guard.” He smirked and released her from the spell. 

Jaime sent a disarming charm at her as she composed herself, which she deflected quickly. She paused for a moment, allowing Jaime to continue his attack. 

He sent a stream of charms at her, which she blocked with a shield charm, though eventually she switched to a deflecting charm, which sent his last spell back at him. Before he knew what happened, he was hit with Confundo, and looked at her, confused. 

“Right,” Brienne, let out a breath, “Sometimes it’s about being on the defensive, too. Tiring out your opponent can make them vulnerable to a simple misstep, giving you an edge. 

She looked over at Jaime, who now had a goofy smile plastered on his face, “You have beautiful eyes, Brienne.” He said simply. 

Brienne blushed deeply, instantly removing the Confundus charm. Taken aback by his compliment, she missed his disarming charm. 

When he caught her wand, he smiled, seemingly unaware of what he’d said under the Confundus charm. “I think that’ll do!” He handed her wand back to her, and told the students to continue their practice.

“I think that went well,” Jaime said to Brienne as the lesson ended, leaving them alone in the room. 

Brienne nodded, “Quite well. I think they learned a lot today.” 

“I meant our duel,” He responded, “You’re not half bad.” 

“I could have beaten you, you know.” Brienne said. “I only missed your last spell because-“ 

“Because I distracted you.” Jaime grinned. Brienne looked confused, and he explained, “Sure, I was confunded, but I knew what I was saying, and I knew it would get a reaction.” 

“That’s childish, Lannister,” Brienne said hotly, “To mock me in front of your students, I-“ she lost her words, and turned around flustered, ready to storm out of the room. 

Jaime caught her hand in his, and pulled her back, “Wait, I said I knew what I was saying. Not that I didn’t mean it.” Her expression softened slightly. “You do have lovely eyes. They’re so blue…” They ended up inches apart, drawn to each other. Though Brienne knew it wasn’t because of a spell. 

“Jaime-“ Brienne started, but as she said his name, he kissed her. Knowing that they would have another lesson shortly, they broke apart all too soon. 

Jaime grinned, bringing his hand to her cheek, “Perhaps we should duel more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of Severus and Brienne being cousins. Honestly I could write a long Hogwarts AU fic with Brienne and Jaime, but I really liked the idea of this one as a one shot. Maybe in the future I'll expand this one as a separate fic. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any recommendations for other AUs to include in this one shot series :)


	5. trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne trapped in an ATM vestibule. Situation based on the friends episode "The One With the Blackout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for day 1 of JB week, which involved a "freaky weather" drabble and I just decided I would add it to this collection. It's obviously more of a drabble than a full one-shot, but I still enjoyed writing it and wanted to post it.

Brienne nearly catapulted herself through the doorway, completely drenched. The rain outside was ferocious, so when she saw that the nearest building was open, she ran inside to escape until the sky cleared at least a bit. 

It was just a small ATM vestibule, but it would do for a few minutes. She looked around, there was just one man inside with her, though he had his back turned and was currently withdrawing money. Only minutes after she entered, however, the lights flickered off. 

Brienne squealed, and she could swear she heard the man chuckle behind her. “Afraid of the dark?” He asked, turning the light on his phone on to create a little bit of light. 

Brienne turned to answer but was taken aback at the man’s ridiculously good looks. “I, um, no. Just startled me, that’s all.” She felt a blush creep up her neck and she looked away. Figuring she’d rather be walking through the storm than stuck in a dark room with a stranger, Brienne reached for the door- but it was locked. “Shit,” she muttered. 

The man, as if doubting her ability to open the door, tried to open it as well, but it still didn’t budge. “Hm,” he sighed, “The lock must be automatic and locked with the power.” He shrugged and leaned back against the wall. 

“Well that’s completely unacceptable, I have-“ Brienne tried the door again, then took a breath as she felt herself getting riled up. Suddenly the man’s lackadaisical attitude annoyed her. She was clearly distressed but he stood as if he didn’t have a care in the world, “Are you really ok with just being stuck in here?” She asked. 

The man shrugged, “It’s not like I have anywhere to be.” He pointed the light more towards her and must have seen her expression. “I’ll call bank security.” He looked through his phone for a moment, then called. Brienne half listened as he talked. He said his name was Jaime. 

While he did that, Brienne pulled out her own phone to call the house, and make sure the kids were alright. But as soon as she tried to call, her phone died. The battery had been getting worse lately, but did it really have to stop at this exact moment? 

Jaime hung up the phone a few minutes later and turned to Brienne, “They said they’d call someone to manually override the system. They should be here in an hour.”

“An hour?” Brienne repeated back. 

Jaime shrugged again, “I guess the blackout is city wide, and there are a lot of places having issues.” 

“Oh,” was all Brienne could say. She looked at Jaime, feeling a little guilty for snapping. “Thanks for calling. I’m Brienne, by the way.” 

“Jaime,” Jaime responded with a half wave. 

With a bit of hesitation, Brienne asked, “Jaime, would you mind if I use your phone? Mine just died and I need to make a call.” 

Jaime handed it over to her instantly, and she smiled in thanks. She dialed Sansa’s number first, but when she didn’t answer, she tried Arya. 

“Hello?” Arya answered. 

“Hey, it’s Brienne.” 

“Bri? What’s going on? Where’s your phone?” Arya’s voice was confused. Brienne heard her call Sansa over and then put the phone on speaker. 

“Bri? Was that you who just called me?” Sansa’s voice called out. 

“Hey, yeah, sorry I had to borrow someone’s phone. I’m kind of trapped right now in an ATM vestibule and no one will be able to let us out for about an hour. Are you guys ok at home alone?” 

“We’ll be perfectly fine!” Arya answered, a bit mischievously.

Sansa sighed, “I’ll make sure she eats a real dinner and doesn’t tear the house down.” She paused, “Who’s we?” 

Brienne looked over at Jaime, who was watching her with curiosity. She blushed, “Oh, just some man who was also in here when the doors locked.” 

“A man!” Sansa squealed, her imagination clearly running wild with fairytale like possibilities. “This could be your meet-cute, Bri! Is he cute?” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, refusing to answer the question, “I’ll be home as soon as I can, ok?”

“Bye, Bri!” Arya called out, “Tell your mystery man we say hello!” Brienne hung up the phone without a response. She blushed as she passed the phone back to Jaime, hoping he hadn’t heard the other side of the conversation. 

“Thanks,” she said shyly. How would they spend the next hour? Would they stand and stare in opposite directions, ignoring each other until they were freed? Would they make uncomfortable small talk until the awkward silence took over? Would they- Brienne shook her head, Sansa’s words having gotten to her. He was quite a handsome man… 

“What’s a meet cute?” Jaime asked as Brienne tried not to think about such things. 

Brienne’s head snapped to look at him. “What?” 

Jaime held up his phone, showing a text message he received from an unknown number. Brienne recognized Arya’s number. She saw the words “meet cute”, “new Dad” , and “go on a date” and nearly passed out. 

“Oh my gosh, Jaime, I’m so sorry. My kids… they asked who else was here and I just said a man and of course they like to get things in their heads and Sansa, well, she’s such a romantic and always expects me to just magically find someone and fall in love and that be that and, oh gods, I’m rambling, I’m so sorry…” Brienne was sure her cheeks were bright red by now. 

Jaime just looked at her with a curious, and somewhat bemused expression. He just looked down at his phone again, then looked back up at her, “Your kids seem strangely invested in their mother’s love life.” 

“Well, they aren’t really my kids. I mean, they are, but I’m not their mother- biologically. I’m their godmother, and I took them in a few years ago when their mother died.” 

“I see,” Jaime nodded. “And no man in the picture?”

Brienne shook her head, confused as to why he seemed to care. “Their father died when they were both quite young and I haven’t been with anyone since they came to live with me.” 

Jaime nodded, saying nothing for a moment. She heard the click of his keyboard, then the sound of a message being sent. Brienne looked up to meet his gaze and Jaime smiled, “I told them I’d think about it.” His grin was playful, but there was something in his eyes that made her think he was being serious.

Brienne blushed, but she couldn’t help but grin at him. Maybe this wouldn’t be an excruciating hour after all.


	6. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a j/b trope mash-up prompt request by missxuniverse on tumblr; florist AU + prison AU. This is what I came up with

Brienne always enjoyed flowers; the way a bouquet could send a detailed message when enough thought went into it; the flowers, the colors- it all told a story. She supposed that most people who came into her shop didn’t really care that much, didn’t think about that message when they picked an arrangement. But Brienne always did. Growing up she’d imagine receiving flowers from someone. She daydreamed of figuring out what the flowers symbolized, realizing how much she’d meant to someone. But that day never came, and so she wanted to at least be a part of that for someone else.

One morning, Brienne was arranging a bouquet she’d planned to take home. Though there wasn’t anyone else at home to enjoy them, Brienne liked having flowers around; they brought life to her lonely apartment. Plus, arranging them for herself gave her a chance to explore making new arrangements without worrying about if they’d sell. This particular arrangement was full of her favorite flowers; white chrysanthemums, purple hydrangeas, red peonies, and queen anne’s lace. 

When the bell at the door chimed, Brienne looked up from the arrangement. An obscenely well-put together woman in a small pencil skirt and flowing white blouse stalked towards her, her blonde waves flowing around her face as she moved. Immediately, Brienne was acutely aware of her uniform; a dark green apron over a pair of simple black slacks and a dark grey shirt. 

Without any form of greeting, the woman got straight to the point, “I need an arrangement. I really couldn’t care less what it is. What you’re working on there it- well,” she looked at the arrangement in front of Brienne, tilting her head judgmentally, “it’ll do. You do deliveries, yes?” 

Brienne was at a loss for words. She didn’t quite want this conversation to go on longer than it needed to, so she didn’t bother telling the woman that this bouquet was not for sale. “Um, yes- yes we do. If you give us the address, one of our employees can deliver it.” Well, her only other employee would deliver it- Podrick was her only employee, but she didn’t mind. He was a good worker and always commented on how lovely her arrangements were. 

The woman barely looked Brienne in the eyes, instead she took a piece of paper out of her purse and set it on the counter. “There’s the address. You do customized messages, right? If not this has been a waste of my time.” 

“Yes, we have cards to put with the arrangements. Would you like to write it or do you want it typed?” Brienne asked. 

The woman rolled her eyes, “I’ll write it, thanks.” Brienne quickly handed her a card and envelope with a pen, and the woman hastily scribbled out a message, as if this whole endeavor was a complete inconvenience to her. She put the card in the envelope and addressed it, then handed it back to Brienne, stepping over to the cash register to suggest that she was ready to check out. 

Brienne only briefly looked at the name on the card- Jaime- before following the woman to the cash register. The woman barely looked at the total on the register, clearly wealthy enough to not have to even think about the price for a moment. After signing the bill, the woman simply said, “I need it delivered by tomorrow at the latest.” Then, she turned on her heel and stalked back out. 

Brienne was still processing the whole encounter as she picked up the paper with the address written on it. She looked away and then did a double take; apparently Jaime was in prison. 

…

While Brienne was weary about sending Pod to the prison to deliver the flowers later that afternoon, but Pod insisted that he would be able to, since they had just received an order for a wedding bouquet that Brienne needed to work on. So, Brienne sent him on his way with the bouquet that she had arranged for herself, the card stuck on a clear holder in the middle of the arrangement. 

An hour later, Pod arrived back at the shop, flowers still in hand. 

“What happened?” Brienne asked. 

Pod shrugged, “They said flowers weren’t allowed to be given to inmates. They did allow me to leave the card though, so I guess that’s something.” 

Brienne groaned; now she had to call back the woman, whom she learned was named Cersei, and notify her. Brienne looked at the number Cersei provided when she payed and sighed, dialing the number. 

“Hello?” Cersei asked, already bored of the conversation. 

“Hello, um, this is Brienne Tarth from Sapphire Isle Arrangements. I just wanted to notify you that we attempted to deliver your order, but we weren’t able to.” Brienne said hesitantly. 

Cersei’s tone darkened, “What does that mean, you were unable to?” 

“Well, apparently you can’t leave flowers for- for inmates, so we were only able to leave the card there, and our employee had to take back the arrangement.”

Cersei cut in, “But the card was delivered?” 

“Yes,” Brienne answered, then repeated, “But the arrangement couldn’t be. We are already processing your reimbursement for the arrangement, but unfortunately, the delivery fee cannot be refunded-“ 

“Whatever, that’s fine.” Cersei cut Brienne off, then hung up. 

Brienne stared at the phone, confused. While it was still in her hand, it started ringing again. Brienne answered and was met with an automated voice, “An inmate at the Westerosi Prison is attempting to call you, will you accept this call?” 

Brienne answered slowly, “Yes?” This ought to be interesting. 

There was a pause, then a voice came through the received, “Hello, is this Sapphire Isle Arrangements?” It was a man’s voice, and sounded quite pleasant and cheerful. A stark contrast to Cersei’s. 

“Yes, it is.” Brienne paused, “Who is this?” 

“Hi, this is Jaime Lannister. Who am I speaking to?” 

Should she give her name out? Brienne debated it in her head for a moment before answering “Brienne.” 

“Hi, Brienne,” Jaime greeted her again. “I was just calling to ask you a favor.” 

“A favor?” Brienne repeated. 

“Yes, if my sister, um, the unpleasant woman who probably came into your shop today, tries to send another arrangement or card or something through your shop to me, can you deny the request?”

Well that’s odd. “I’m not sure I can refuse a customer without reason. But I doubt she’d come in again since the flowers couldn’t be delivered anyways.” 

“Oh, but she got her card to me and that was enough. You see, I’ve been ignoring all of her letters and her visits so I’m guessing this was her next idea to try and contact me.” Jaime explained. 

“Oh,” was all Brienne could say. 

“Yes, well, she’s persistent. But I am, too. And I will not be contacting her any time soon. You’ve met her, so I assume you can understand at least partly why.” 

“Yes,” Brienne answered immediately, then blushed, realizing she shouldn’t have admitted that about a customer. She heard Jaime laugh. He had a nice laugh. 

“Try being related to her.” Jaime sighed, though his voice still held his laughter. “On second thought, don’t- thats what got me here.” 

“What do you mean?” Brienne couldn’t help asking. Then she backtracked, “I- um, Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. I should go.” 

“No, wait!” Jaime said hurriedly. After a pause he added, “You still there, Brienne?” 

“Yes,” Brienne answered, trying not to think about the way her name sounded from his voice. 

“Good,” Jaime’s voice was light, “I only have a certain number of calls I can make a week.” He continued, “It’s a long story, how I got here. But my family, our company, has been involved in a number of… shady business deals, and when it came to placing blame, they chose me. My sister was the one in particular that threw me under the bus. I’m not saying I’m innocent, but it wasn’t just me, wasn’t my choice, what all happened. My time would be a lot less in here if I were only paying for my crimes.” 

“How long are you in there?” Brienne couldn’t help but ask. She wondered why Jaime was willing to tell her as much as he already had. 

“A year.” Jaime answered. “I suppose that’s not that long, all things considered.” 

“I’m sorry,” Brienne felt bad for Jaime, though she wasn’t sure why. 

Jaime’s voice seemed more worn when he answered, “It is what it is.” 

“Thanks for telling me,” Brienne said, not wanting to hear the sadness in his voice. She continued, “It was a bit strange, interacting with your sister today. I suppose this gives me some clarity on it all.” 

Jaime’s voice was warmer, “Thanks for not hanging up, and for listening.” The two stayed on the line for half a minute or so longer, though neither of them said anything. Eventually, Brienne cleared her throat, and Jaime sighed. “Well, I suppose I better go.” 

“Alright,” Brienne said, slightly dazed by it all. “Bye, Jaime.”


	7. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While north of the Wall studying direwolves with her research partner, Brienne makes a confession in the heat of an argument right before the power goes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from seethemflying on tumblr for a fanfiction trope mash-up: 60) poorly timed confession and 74) huddling for warmth
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and wanted to include it in this little collection of stories. I hope you enjoy!

As Jaime was closing the door of their base, Brienne was already halfway across the room. Jaime called after her, “Just wait a second, Brienne.” She stopped, but didn’t turn back around. Jaime walked to her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

She’d been short with him all day. Though at first he could have blamed it on the snow storm not being conducive to conversation, it didn’t explain the glares she kept shooting at him. And he had been so hopeful about the day; Ygritte and Jon were off tracking Ghost and wouldn’t be back until the next morning. It was the first time that Brienne and Jaime had free time, just the two of them, since they arrived north of the Wall a month ago. While Jaime enjoyed having Jon and Ygritte around, he missed time with just Brienne. 

Brienne turned around, shaking his hand off of her shoulder. Her eyes were a stormy blue as she looked at him, “Look we got our work done out in the field today, and obviously you don’t want to spend any more time with me, so I’ll be going to my room now.” 

Jaime reached a hand out for her arm as she began to spin back around, “Wait, what do you mean? If today was anything to go by, it seems that you don’t want to spend any more time with me.” 

Brienne sighed, a pained expression crossing her face, “I heard you and Ygritte yesterday. She said something about you being on your own today and then you said ‘I think I can manage some one-on-one time with the great beast.’” Brienne paused, moving her arm away from his hand, “After a year of working together I thought we were well past name calling.” 

Brienne turned again and this time Jaime moved in front of her, pausing in the doorway to stop her from leaving the room. He shook his head, “Brienne, this is all a big misunderstanding. Ygritte and I- we were talking about Lady. We’ve been going out to check on her together every morning ever since we realized she was pregnant. Today was the first time I went alone to see her- some one-on-one time with the direwolf. That’s why I was out this morning.” 

Brienne deflated, no longer ready to charge through Jaime to get to her room. She knew about Lady, of course- she even asked him how Lady was doing when he came back this morning. “Oh,” was all Brienne could say. 

Jaime softened as well, “Why would you think that I would say something like that about you? I know we didn’t necessarily start off on the right foot, but you know how much I enjoy working with you. You and me- we’re partners now.” 

“I know we are. I just- I worry that you stil see me that way- this ugly beast that you have to work with.” Brienne exhaled, “It’s quite clear that I’m the odd one out here. I mean look at Ygritte- I can never compete with that.” 

“You think you have any competition?”

Brienne’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth to respond. But she was stopped by the lights abruptly turning off and the sound of the heater shutting down. 

The room was still lit by the reflection of the light on the snow outside the windows. Still, Jaime took Brienne’s hand as he led them through the base to the circuit breaker. 

Brienne took out a flashlight and inspected the wiring, but didn’t know what exactly to look for. 

“Think you can fix it?” Jaime asked hopefully. 

“I’m a biologist, Jaime, not an electrician.” Brienne rolled her eyes, “I think the storm knocked out the power. Did Jon or Ygritte ever mention a back up generator?” 

Jaime shook his head, “Not that I can recall.” 

They went back to the main room, and Jaime began to pull out all of the blankets they had stored around the base. 

“What are you doing?” 

Jaime piled the blankets in one big heap and began taking off his outerwear, leaving him in only his sweatpants and a t-shirt. “It’s already starting to get colder in here now that the heat is off. I suggest we go to your room, since your bed is a bit bigger than mine.” 

“What?” Brienne asked again as Jaime picked up the blanket pile and headed towards her room. 

“Sharing body heat is the best way to keep warm, Tarth.” With a wink, he walked into her room, throwing the blankets onto the bed. 

At first Brienne refused to join Jaime, instead opting to throw a blanket around her shoulders and sit at the base of her bed. But as the sun set, the room grew colder by the minute. 

Jaime threw the blankets back on one side of the bed as an invitation, “C’mon, Tarth.” 

Brienne couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks. With a nod, she got up and pulled off her sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaving her leggings and thin long-sleeved t-shirt. 

The bed was already small, but with two people, Brienne hardly had room to make a space between them. 

“The whole point is to share body heat, which you can’t do if you’re laying a foot away from me.” Jaime threw an arm over her waist, tugging gently to get her to move. Brienne only shifted a little closer, until she heard Jaime shivering. She moved again so that the length of their bodies were connected. Brienne put an arm around Jaime, then hid her face in his shoulder. 

Jaime didn’t say much as he tried to get his shivering under control, and Brienne couldn’t help but think back on what was said before the power outage.

Once they were both warm enough to speak, Brienne asked, “Jaime, what did you mean earlier, about competition?” 

Jaime’s hand tightened reflexively on her back before he answered, “I meant that, in my book, you don’t have any competition.” He added more softly, “There’s no one better.” 

Brienne lifted her face to look at him. She answered, breathlessly “You don’t have any competition either, you know.” 

He looked at her for a moment before breaking out in a grin, “You know, there’s some other ways we can generate a little heat.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, but met his kiss with an equal ferocity.


End file.
